Double Diamonds
by Greatkelman
Summary: Lupin tries to rip off a man who has mysteriously aquired a unbelievable amount of diamonds. The truth to this mystery is going to cause Lupin much more than he bargined for.


Arsene Lupin the Third smirked at the old black and white photo. He couldn't help but laugh; Lord Michael Wellington had the generic, cookie cutter millionaire look. He wore a tux as if it was casual clothing and was drinking a glass of Champaign as if it was water. He even had a monocle. It was useless but completely necessary for the rich British image. But Lupin was not going to pass judgment, on the man that was about to make him very rich. Lupin was the grandson of the world's greatest French thief. He worked with his two Japanese partners Jigen and Goemon. Jigen was a tall man with an overgrown beard and always wore his hat over his eyes. Goemon was the last of the samurai and dressed to show it. He even carried a Katana around with him wherever he went. And then there was the less dependable Fujiko. A beautiful young brown haired woman, who was a master con artist. Lupin was crazy for Fuiko, which is why he had to be extra careful around her. She was always trying to use her charm to rip Lupin off. All four of them sat in a small hotel room in London. "You didn't tell me we were going after the Monopoly guy!" No one laughed at Lupin's poor attempt at humor. "Take this job serious Lupin, if we play are cards just right, we'll be swimming in money" said Jigen. Lupin got up off the sofa he was slumped on and stretched. "So what's this guy into diamonds, gold, jewelry?" A frown spread across Jigen's face. "That's just the damn problem, this guy is loaded with diamonds, but nobody knows where the hell he is getting them." Lupin looked over at Jigen puzzled. "How can they not know, there is only so many places you can drill for diamonds?" Jigen took off his hat and rubbed a hand through his uncombed hair. "Its like he's not even drilling for them, he has more than anyone should be able to have." "But diamond experts can't find anything wrong with them, they are 100 percent authentic" added Fujiko. Lupin gazed off into space, puzzled for a moment. "That sure is weird." Goemon was less thrilled and much more focused. " We are simple thieves not detectives or scholars, we should leave questions to others, and do what we do best." Lupin nodded to show his agreement and then looked back at the old picture. "If this guy is rolling in rocks, then he could easily afford a multi million dollar security system" Lupin stated. "It would be much safer to get staff jobs there and slowly try to find a weakness from the inside." Lupin paced back and forth thinking for a minuet. "Fuiko can get in there the easiest using her assets, Jigen and I could." Lupin was interrupted by the sound of Goemon drawing his sword. "We have a problem, boss." Lupin ran over to the window and saw just what he expected. A bothersome Japanese Detective, known as Inspector Zenigata. Zenigata was in charge of the Lupin case. He was always hot on Lupin's tail but every time he came out looking like a fool. Zenigata and several constables were rushing out of a cruiser and straight into the building. "Oh great, it's pops" mocked Lupin. Goemon lifted his blade. "Hang on boss, I have a plan." Goemon swung his blade in a complete circle, cutting through the floor. The ground then fell out from under them as the floor went crashing through to the lobby. Lupin got up brushing the dust off himself and the quickly spotted Zenigata on the stairs. "There he is, there's Lupin" screamed Zenigata. He then tried to dash down the stairs and ended up tripping. He tumbled down the stairs managing to knock over every other constable on it. It was just the break they needed. The four of them made a mad dash out of the lobby and into the street. "Shit, they shot out our tires before they came up" yelled Jigen. Goemon pulled out his blade again, and then in a single swing, sliced Zenigata's cruiser in two. "They stall us, I'll stall them!" Lupin started looking around franticly for an escape. They didn't have enough time to break in and hotwire a car. Zenigata would be up any second. At the very same moment, Zenigata was rubbing the bump on his head and slowly getting up. He rushed to the door not waiting for the constables and started franticly looking for Lupin. "Where could he have gone?" He then eyed Goemon's piece of work and went ballistic. "That crafty samurai! When I get my hands on him!" A group of constables ran up to Zenigata. Before they could say anything he exploded in their faces. "GET LUPIN! HE MUST HAVE MADE A RUN DOWN THE STREET!" Without a word the constables set off to find Lupin, Zenigata went inside to calm down a livid hotel manager, and four voices could be heard laughing from the back of a unsuspicious looking parked van. 


End file.
